Christmas Sunflowers
by Anachi
Summary: Pai and Kish go to Earth to get some flowers, and they come back with much more. PaixKish. I'm pretty sure this is the first fic of this coupling. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, I'd probably rich, and doing something much more productive than writing fanfics, like making scandalous videos with my D-list celebrity boyfriend or something. cough, cough  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai. If you don't all ready know what this means, you probably shouldn't even be here in the first place. ;  
  
-Notes-  
  
This is a oneshot, and one of my first fanfics. It hasn't really been through any editing, and typos are likely. Take it easy on me, okay? ;  
  
The coupling is PaixKish, and as far as I know, this is the first fanfic written about them. Inform me if you know otherwise.  
  
Um...I hope you enjoy it, at least a little. ;  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Christmas Sunflowers  
  
by Anachi -------------------------------------------- The bright, Florida sun shone down on Kish as he followed Pai through a field of tall, yellow, flowers, of which there seemed to be millions of. It was December, but in this part of the world, it was still quite warm, and the sky was a deep, perfect blue. Kish glanced around at the yellow and green countryside, and for as far as he could see, there was nothing but him, Pai, the yellow flowers and the blue sky.  
  
"What are these called again?" he asked Pai, in reference to the yellow flowers.  
  
"Sunflowers," Pai replied, as he kept walking forward, his serious, business-like attitude ever present.  
  
"And...why're we here, again?" Kish asked, another piece of information he'd forgotten.  
  
"We're bringing some of these back, to grow them on our planet. They'll make a nice addition, I think." He paused, and turned to look at him, "You're acting weird today. You usually remember things the first time you're told. Are you feeling all right?" he asked, giving Kish a look that was a cross between concern and 'you're weird'.  
  
"Yeah, I'm all right," he replied passively.  
  
"Good," Pai said, as he continued to walk through the field, searching for just the right flowers.  
  
Kish followed, watching him with a hint of longing in his eyes. He understood this longing, as he'd felt it before. But it was the sort of thing that always felt worse the second time. It had been two years since he'd last seen Ichigo, and his infatuation with her had long since faded away. His feelings were for someone else now, and that someone was Pai.  
  
This time, he knew the pain of rejection, and was less eager to declare his feelings. He watched Pai, and could only imagine his reaction if he said anything. Of all the people he could fall in love with, he figured that Pai would be the least likely to return his feelings. He just didn't seem like the type, not to mention they were both males. And of course, there was always the fact that Pai was all ready in love with someone, a girl back on their planet named Caramel. Thinking of all this made the pain worse, his gaze sadder. Just in case Pai turned to face him, Kish lowered his gaze to the ground, so that he wouldn't see the warm tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"You know, it's a special day here on this planet," Pai said, out of the clear blue. Recomposing himself, Kish looked up at him, even though he was still facing away from him.  
  
"What?" Kish asked.  
  
"I think it's called Christmas. I don't know much about it, but I've heard it has a religious background to it, like most holidays," He paused, "In modern times, though, I suppose it's more of an excuse to have parties and give gifts to the ones you love." Pai was speaking informally, but somehow, hearing him say the word 'love' made Kish ache a little inside.  
  
"Ah, I see," he said, trying not to let his voice tremble.  
  
Pai stopped suddenly, and Kish did, too. Were he in a better mood, Kish would have questioned what they'd stopped for, but at the moment he was so caught up in his own sadness that he didn't care why they'd stopped, or that they were here in the first place.  
  
"The flowers are pretty, don't you think, Kish?" Pai said, staring out across the field of golden blossoms. When Kish didn't respond, Pai turned to look at him. Kish was looking away, and Pai noticed the sad, distant look on his face. It seemed out of place to him, and he knew something was wrong.  
  
He reached down, and pulled one of the large, sun-colored flowers out of the ground. It was bigger than the others, the petals more full and perfect in color. Without saying a word, he handed the pretty, yellow flower to the green-haired boy.  
  
Kish looked at the flower that the taller boy was offering to him, surprised. "W-wha?" he said, confused.  
  
"It's for you," Pai said, a subtle, rare, smile on his face.  
  
Still confused, he took the flower, but before he could ask him anything else, he felt Pai pull him swiftly into his arms and kiss him. It was just right, not too deep or too light, not too long or too quick, just right to get his message across to him. After a moment, he pulled away to allow Kish to ask his inevitable questions. "Happy Christmas, Kish."  
  
"You...you..." he stuttered, staring at Pai in a mix of confusion and happiness.  
  
"What?" he asked, playfully stroking Kish's face.  
  
"You kissed me. How...how did you know?" he asked.  
  
"It was obvious. Whether you're being rude and pushy about your feelings or trying to hold them back, they're still obvious," Pai replied, smirking at him. Kish blushed.  
  
"But what about that Caramel girl?" Kish said.  
  
Pai laughed slightly, a rare occurrence. "Oh, her? She turned out to be a jerk. Don't worry about it...angel," he said, the nickname making Kish blush even more.  
  
"Even when I did like her, I liked you, too. But I chose her because I figured she'd be more likely to return my feelings. But it looks like I was wrong," he said, leaning down to kiss him again. This time, Kish eagerly wrapped his arms around Pai's neck and kissed back, his worries now soothed, his whole being lifted about seven levels higher.  
  
"I love you, Kish," Pai said between kisses.  
  
"I love you, too, Pai-Pai..." Kish replied.  
  
"Let's go find a few more of these flowers and head back," he said, taking his hand and smiling at him, once they had finished.  
  
Kish smiled back, and looked him, "Sure," he said, holding close to him his precious Christmas present, and headed off to find more of the golden sunflowers with his new lover.   
  
fin 


End file.
